Electrified floor
Electrified floors are floors that, upon activated, deliver an electric current that is enough to severely electrocute anyone who touches the floor when activated. The switchboard for activating electrified floors are generally in the same general area as the electric floor itself. They are primarily used as security devices to diminish the chances of an intruder infiltrating the area. Usage Although Groznyj Grad never featured an electrified floor itself, Colonel Volgin during his battle with Naked Snake used his electrokinetic abilities to electrify the floor with waves of electrical energy. The mercenary nation of Outer Heaven frequently utilized electric floors throughout the base. In addition, during an alert, personnel were also advised to activate the electric floors to trap the intruder using switchboards located nearby. Solid Snake managed to destroy several of these using M47 Dragon missiles on the switchboards nearby. In addition, there was a final electrified floor located outside of the TX-55 Metal Gear's hangar, which continuously ran on electricity without a switchboard nearby. Because of this, Snake had to traverse across while being electrocuted.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Jennifer: This is Jennifer! You're just gonna have to make a run for it! As long as you have some rations left, you'll be OK. ...Over. During the Shadow Moses Incident, the Sons of Big Boss built an electric floor in the western labs in the second floor basement of the nuclear warhead storage building and activated it as a security measure to ensure that Dr. Hal Emmerich didn't escape from his lab. Because of advice from someone under the alias of "Deepthroat", Snake managed to disable the generator's electrical output with a well-placed Nikita remote-controlled missile, although he was unable to destroy it outright because of the relative little warhead power it has because of it being primarily composed of electronics, which he told Emmerich nine years later. The Big Shell offshore cleaning facility contained an electrified floor on Shell 2's Core. During the Big Shell Incident, the Gurlukovich Mercenary leader Olga Gurlukovich, under the Sons of Liberty terrorist group's leader, Solidus Snake's orders, activated the electrified floor to dissuade Raiden from trying to retrieve President James Johnson before his vital signs would activate Arsenal Gear. However, Raiden managed to, under the Colonel's advice, locate a Nikita missile launcher and disable the generator's output, thus shutting down the electrified floor. The electrified floor system was presumably destroyed for good when Arsenal Gear became active with the destruction of the Big Shell. When Snake returned to Shadow Moses Island in 2014, using the Metal Gear Mk. III, he reactivated the electrified floor to eliminate a Gekko that managed to infiltrate the area. Behind the scenes The electrified floor was a recurring security device in the Metal Gear series. In Metal Gear, the player could walk across it while losing health. However, in Metal Gear Solid, its remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, if the player attempts to walk across, the player will be electrified and then thrown back. If done while wearing a cardboard box, it will also catch fire in the latter game. Other than the electric floor on Shadow Moses, the microwave corridor onboard Outer Haven is conceptually similar to the electrified floor, in that Snake will take steady damage as he travels through it. References Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 4